As for optical disc processing apparatus for recording data on an optical disc such as a CD-R or a DVD-R, a technique for forming a visible image such as a text or a photograph on the data recording surface of an optical disc has been proposed (refer to Patent document 1, for example).
This technique utilizes the fact that data recording on an optical disc is performed by changing the color of the dye by applying laser light to a dye layer. A visible image is formed as a color density variation of the dye by applying laser light to the disc surface in accordance with the density of a visible image.
Another technique has been proposed in which a dye layer is formed also on the label surface of an optical disc and a label image is formed by an optical disc processing apparatus instead of writing a disc title or the like by hand or printing it with an ink-jet printer (refer to Patent document 2, for example).
Patent document 1: JP-A-2004-039027
Patent document 2: JP-A-2002-203321